Fire and Desire
by BeatleLuver1011
Summary: A romantic one-shot between Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara. Katara's ready to start a royal family with Zuko. Detailed and Romantic.


Fire Lord Zuko was sitting down at his desk signing some forms that would help out his nation. He sighed and sat back in the red cushion chair and thought about his life. He thought that he didn't deserve to be living in such comfort and wealth, and he had a wonderful wife too. Even though she was the total opposite and his marriage to her caused controversy, they still loved each other very much. It was a Water Tribe woman who had stolen his heart ten years ago. She was not a noble or royalty, but he treated her like the queen she was. Just then, a knock came to the big, dark red doors with the intricate gold designs of sophisticated dragons and orange flames carved into it.

"Come in." Zuko said. The door opened to reveal a woman wearing a silky blue gown. It had silver sashes on the top, waist, and the bottom and blue beading which represented waves. It went down to the floor and made her feel graceful.

"So, what do you think?" Katara asked. Zuko looked up at his wife and opened his mouth in shock and awe. Katara walked over to his desk and sat on it delicately.

"You look absolutely stunning my love." Zuko smiled.

"Are you sure? Because I've chosen this gown to wear to the ball tomorrow night." Katara smoothen out the wrinkles in her dress.

"I'm sure honey, you look amazing." Zuko got up from his chair and stood up in front of her. "In fact, you always look amazing." Zuko whispered and lowered his warm lips onto Katara's cold ones. When they collided, there was a sensation of cols mixed with hot. It was like burning fire passionately colliding with frigid ice. When they broke apart, Katara's heart started to skip and Zuko's lips felt as if they got frost bite from a blizzard.

"I-I-I-I…" was all Katara could say. Zuko placed his index finger on Katara's lips.

"Ssshh, let's go to bed early, you know, get some rest for tomorrow." Zuko picked up Katara bridal style and carried her to their royal bed chamber. He placed her on the California King sized bed gently and she removed her gown. Zuko walked over to his red dresser and removed his crown along with his other jewelry except for his golden hoop earring which he got put in shortly after his coordination. Then he let down his black hair which he grew out like the other Fire Lords in the past; it was almost down to his waist and made him look like a true royal. Katara walked over to him wearing only her light blue and white lace undergarments.

"Can you please help me unite this ZuZu?" Katara turned around and lifted her wavy, light brown locks to show the back of her corset. Zuko untied the strings of the corset until she was able to slide it off. After she took it off, she sighed happily and giggled. "I swear, that thing was suffocating me all day!" Katara said. Zuko smiled and kissed her again, making the fire and ice sensations come back. He roamed his warm hands all over her tan body from her neck to her wide hips. He slid off her light blue and white lace panty and unhooked the matching bra. Then he pushed her tan, curvy, nude body onto the red satin bed gently and attacked her body with warm kisses. Katara moaned in pleasure which was music to Zuko's ears. He cuddled closer to his wife and looked into her cerulean blue eyes.

"Zuko…" Katara whispered. Zuko kissed her forehead and she slipped off his royal dark red robe that was made out of the finest silk in the Fire Nation. Then she let her hands roam over his pale, muscular chest and abs. She slid her hands down to his waistband of his black, silk pants.

"Do you want to use protection?" Zuko asked. Katara shook her head and smiled.

"I'm ready to start a family." Katara said. Zuko smiled back and rested his face into the crook of her caramel shoulder and she lowered down his pants. Then, she wrapped her hand around Zuko's hard-on and slid it up and down a few times before she felt his veins pulsing faster. Then she flipped him down on the bed so he was facing her. She placed her mouth on his tip and licked it.

"Uhhh…Katara…" Zuko groaned softly.

"Just be patient baby, you'll be in me soon…" Katara cooed. She continued to lick him like a lollypop some more until some pre-cum came out. "I think you're ready." Katara then flipped Zuko to make her be on the bed lying down and Zuko watching over her.

"Mmm…are you ready baby?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded and he entered inside her tight, wet walls. (She's not a virgin anymore so there won't be any bloody pain.) A wave of pleasure flooded Katara's senses. She moaned softly and played with the hair on the nape on Zuko's neck.

"Z-Zuko, I-I love you…" Katara quivered as Zuko pumped up and down in her moister. Their bodies came together as one as they celebrated their romance.

"Katara, I think I'm going to… KATARA!" Zuko yelled as his seeds dispersed into Katara's body.

"OH ZUKO!" Katara came and the two rested on the bed. Zuko kissed Katara and brushed the loose strands off of her sweaty forehead.

"I love you Katara, I'm so proud of you." Zuko rubbed his wife's flat stomach.

"I love you too my Fire Lord." Katara said and the two kissed. "I'm so excited to start our family." The two lovers fell asleep in each other's blissful embrace after their erotic love making. Their minds floated into happy dreams and fantasies of their soon-to-be royal family living in a world of peace.


End file.
